What Not to Say
by Naru-chibi Avatar
Summary: When Wolverine sticks his foot in his mouth, he's always quick to correct himself. NOT FOR CHILDREN. LoganxMarie


A/N Hey all, I saw you guys really liked my last LoganxMarie one shot so here you are my lovelies. I don't own X-Men. Enjoy!

"Why aren't you saying anything?!"

"Well….."

"Oh my god! You think it makes me look fat?! You think I'm fat!"

"No….it makes you look pregnant."

"You bastard! How could you say that?!"

"Because you're pregnant!"

"Don't yell at me!"

Wolverine sighed very heavily, which only had his mate reaching for the small but very heavy pewter dragon statue he'd gotten for her on his last trip to Japan. With instincts born of years of fighting for survival he darted forward and yanked it from her hand to round on her. "Woman!" He growled, only snarling when she growled right back and even shoved at his chest. "Man!" How the actual fuck did she turn his gender into an insult?! He only had time to react when she went for his neck, scooping her into his arms and restraining her all at once. His firm grip was careful of the small but obvious baby bump as he pinned her against his body and buried his mouth against the still raw punctures he'd given her last night. Her whole body seized then sagged against him, shaking as he nuzzled and licked the wound. "Damn you." She hissed, venom long gone as her head lolled to the side to give him more of her. The beast holding her captive smirked but didn't let go as he bathed his mark with his tongue, grinding his erection against her backside with a low growl. She answered with a purr, body reacting to his need to enflame her own. "God damn tricky sumbitch, nn!" She groaned as he dug his teeth into the still healing flesh.

"Careful darlin, I might still have feelings left. Dunno what it is bout this pregnancy, but you've picked up a mighty nasty habit." She whimpered low in her throat as he brushed away the robe keeping her skin from his, somehow getting it off without releasing her for too long. Once bare to him his hands tightened briefly on her wrists and hips. "Now I'm gonna let go, and if you try anything funny I'll hogtie your ass for the next six months. Got me?" He grunted, satisfied when she answered with a cranky grumbling noise. He let her go to palm her breasts, feeling how swollen and tender her nipples were when he rubbed his thumbs over them and she almost arched out of his grip. He sat on the edge of the bed not covered in discarded clothing and pulled her into his lap, facing away from him so he could guide her without worrying about her belly. She had no complaints, moaning as her head fell back to his shoulder and he finagled his jeans to get his cock out before it snapped the zipper. "Lift up baby girl, and come down nice and slow." He murmured, looking ahead into the large mirror propped against the wall for just such an occasion. Even after being mated for so long, the sight of her thighs spreading to straddle his still took his breath away. Her hips lifted and shifted till the head of his straining erection touched her slick folds, drawing a low grunt from his throat.

Her small hands slid up to tangle in his hair as she arched and oh so slowly slid down over him, golden eyes watching her body spread to welcome him inside and growling when a trickle of her excitement dripped down his shaft to his balls. When she finally settled she purred, rubbing her body against his as he licked his mark and massaged her breasts. The feel of him stretching her was a drug, but feeling how tender he was with her was what had her pussy shivering around him. He felt it too, growling into her neck as one hand left her breast to soothingly stroke her thigh. Though watching her expression as his hand roamed up her thigh was priceless, it wasn't what he wanted. Rough fingers found that aching bundle of nerves, causing her to cry out and grind down on him which made him dig his teeth into her shoulder. "What's wrong baby? Is this too much?" He asked as his fingers swirled around her clit and she gave a strangled hiss while convulsing on him. "Hmm, yeah? Well, what about this?" He slicked his fingers with her sweetness and stroked her with deliberate pressure while lifting his hips to grind against the very back of her.

She sobbed, body writhing and clawing for something to anchor her. He barely even snarled when those claws found his arms and sank in deep, but mother fuck that hurt! It didn't dissuade him though, especially when she arched her back and those pretty tits jiggled so nicely for him. He smirked against her neck as he continued to grind on that hot spot deep inside her while his fingers smeared her plentiful wetness over her clit, her cries and mewls only making him harder. But soon he got tired of teasing her, by now she was shaking and couldn't even think to curse at him for torturing her so long. So he shifted and maneuvered her till she faced him and he lie on his back. "C'mon baby girl, wanna see you ride." He smirked up at her, watching those pale cheeks flush even as her eyes darkened for him. She lifted her hips, moaning as his swollen cock massaged her trembling walls, then came back down with a low sigh. She continued, her hips rocking back and forth on him as he dug his fingers into her hips and groaned. It didn't take long for her to reach her peak, hungry eyes watching her body stiffen before her hips pushed down hard and she whimpered through her orgasm, pussy milking mercilessly at him. But he wasn't ready yet, so he gently flipped her over so he kneeled behind her.

He ground deep, relishing her weak murmurs as he smoothed his hand over her sweaty back and took hold of her hair. Those shiny curls wrapped around his fingers was a turn on, but still not as hot as the sound she gave once he tugged so her back arched and slammed home. "Logan!" She shrieked, her body tightening harshly as she clawed at the sheets and panted for more. His cock pounded in and out of her slick body, his hand tight on her hip as his other tugged on her hair to elicit the naughtiest screams from her throat. He could feel her gathering quickly so he powered harder into her till she began making high keening noises as her body locked down on him. "Logan….can't….please.." She moaned, body shaking as he drew out what promised to be the mother of all orgasms. He snarled at her, teeth sinking into the back of her neck as his fingers gripped hard enough that he was sure she would bruise. "Hold on baby, y'ain't got a choice." He grunted, hips slapping against her plush ass with every savage stroke until her body shook so hard he had to wrap an arm around her hips to pin her tight to him. "Logan!" She sobbed, body convulsing as she finally tipped over that edge and dragged a snarling Wolverine with her. His roar paired with her desperate cries echoed in the room as they both thrust against each other, collapsing in a sweaty heap. Only moments passed before he maneuvered so she curled into his chest with him still inside her, shaky hands soothing her damp side and palming her belly. "Can't wait till she's born." She laughed softly as her body continued to softly milk him. "Why? So you can spoil her?" She muttered around a yawn. He huffed through his nose, reminding her of a rather chubby bull dog. "Nah, so I can bend you over the kitchen counter without having to get a pillow so you won't hurt yourself." He smirked at her sound of false indignity.


End file.
